


The Beginning of the Beginning of the End

by WhimsyAndMalice



Series: ZITTENS [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dolores Umbridge is Her Own Warning, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26174965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhimsyAndMalice/pseuds/WhimsyAndMalice
Summary: In which we get a glimpse what happens to Umbridge after the war and how she reacts to it all.
Series: ZITTENS [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797385





	The Beginning of the Beginning of the End

**Author's Note:**

> This is the official first part of the Zittens universe. I promise there's more coming soon 😘

In the weeks after the Battle of Hogwarts, Dolores Umbridge managed to stay out of the way and the notice of ministry officials and others that she was sure would blame her for things that she knew she had no fault in. After all, it wasn’t her fault that she hadn’t known that He Who Shall Not Be Named was back, how was she supposed to have known that a group of meddlesome, misbehaving children were telling the truth? And especially after what that awful Hermione Granger had put her through, how was she expected to believe any of them about anything! Dolores shuddered as memories of what she had steadfastly endured at the hands of those brutish subhuman creatures, she had scrubbed her skin raw every day for a week after she had finally made it back home but she could still feel every single thing that they had done to her. 

And now, after everything, she found out that the so called “champions of the light” were looking for her because according to those stupid children, she had crimes against the wizarding world to pay for. Crimes indeed, how dare they! She had only ever wanted what was best for wizarding society, well, for the right side of wizarding society that was. All of a sudden, an envelope shot out of the fireplace and unfolded itself. She stepped over to it and when she read its contents, her already pasty face paled even more. They had taken everything.


End file.
